


Let your soul rest in my arms.

by melinachan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Depressed Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad, Sick Louis, Tiny Louis, cuteaf, fluffylarry, harrysaveslouis, larry - Freeform, larryfluff - Freeform, larrystylinson, sweater louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinachan/pseuds/melinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I JUST MADE AN AWKWARD COMEBACK*<br/>Have you ever noticed the bags under his eyes<br/>his hollow cheeks and cracked lips still forced into a smile<br/>Struggling to show everyone that he's a fighter<br/>that he will be alright<br/>No one bothered to hold him close, to tell him<br/>that it's okay not to be fine<br/>So he breathes through his life as if it were a battlefield<br/>and wishes that one day he will live<br/>and not just survive..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. //Prologue//

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic here..Basically i just wanted to write some larry fluff..so enjoyy. All the love xx Melina  
> P.S I will update this story once or twice a week:)

From the moment Louis Tomlinson was born, he was alone and miserable. He was born two months earlier than other babies and he was born with a weak heart. But his parents didn't care.. They just took the sick little baby home, let it in a corner, fed him only once a day and left him sick and poorly.  
Once he turned three, the abuse started. Beatings, starvation and terrible punishments were his daily routine. Always being too weak and sick to stand for himself, he grew up thinking that he indeed was a waste of space and a worthless piece of shit (as his parents say).  
Now Louis is 17 years old, still extremely tiny, weak and damaged with dull blue eyes full of pain and aching bones and aching heart. A heart that is still waiting to be saved..  
So this is his sad little story, soon to become a little more tolerable thanks to a certain curly boy.


	2. The one that they meet.

Louis woke up feeling too cold to move. Last night after a terrible beating his father opened the basement window (that's where louis sleeps), leaving it open all night. He even took Louis' thin blanket with him, leaving only a t-shirt for Louis to wear, one too big for his small frame.  
Louis tried to get up but the pain of his right foot kept him from doing so. He looked at it and saw the blue skin already terribly bruised and aching like hell. Sighing Louis finally managed to get out of bed (bed..more like a little corner with a sheet on top) only to realise that he had a horrible limp. Great! Another reason for people at school to make fun of him.  
He knocked on the basement door three times to let his parents know that he was awake. Ten minutes later his father came, pulled his hair and told him to "get his sorry ass ready for school". Louis began to get ready slowly, due to the pain of his body caused by every movement. He sneezed quietly a couple of times and coughed quiet hard thinking that he might have caught a cold from the freezing February wind coming through the open window all night. After he got ready, he took his too heavy backpack tumbling a little when he did and left the house with his small tummy rumbling begging for some food.  
The walk to school was too long. It was too long and being so weak from the luck of nutrients and his constantly fluttering heart did not help at all. The wind blew harshly, shaking his small body and making him shiver. Apparently his dad's old spring jacket didn't do much to protect him. Just like his dad.. But he kept walking with difficulty due to his hurt foot and cold, stiff body.  
When he finally made it to school, too tired and breathing heavily, he quickly got inside seeking some warmth. But it was too quickly.. Because he was knocked over by a strong chest causing him to step heavily on his bad foot and fall down. He let out a small weak whimper and tried to get up again knowing no one would help him and guessing that the person who knocked him down had already left. But then he heard a voice. Or rather the most warm inviting calming sound he had ever heard. " OH MY GOD! imsosorryimsosorry I'm so clumsy". Louis looked up hesitantly and he saw him. The most gorgeous human being was standing in front of him. The boy had a strong lean body and he was very tall. He had curly brown hair and a pair of the most beautiful green eyes Louis had ever seen. Then he remembered his manners and stopped staring immediately. "Oh..um..n-no It's ok..it was my fault..I'm s-s-sorry" Louis said barely above a whisper.  
"Here give me your hand I'll help you up" Harry said with a huge smile on his face. He took Louis' small cold hand in his big warm one and pulled him up. " I'm Harry, I'm new here..Oh darling your hands are so cold..Were you out for a long time love? What's your name?" Harry rambled. At the sound of that Louis' weak heart fluttered in a good way for the first time. All he could think was darlingdarlingdarling lovelovelove but then he remembered that he actually had to answer. "I'm L-Louis..um..my house is d-down the hill so I-I walked h-h-here.." his stutter was so annoying Louis thought. He could never talk right in front of strangers especially THIS gorgeous.  
"With that thin jacket on? You must've been so cold you poor sweetheart!"  
"Um..yeah a l-little.." Louis mumbled embarassed.  
"Be sure to keep warmer..the weather here in Holmes Chapel this time around is horrible..Gotta go now love..Take care.  
And there he stood, little Louis, his hand still warm from Harry's touch who left..the only warmth Louis had ever received leaving with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's the first chapteeer!! How did you like it?? All the love xx Melina


	3. The one where they fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So this is chapter 3! Hope you like it <3

Louis hadn't noticed the massive headache that has started to form.. He hadn't noticed until Harry left and Louis took a few steps. Suddenly he grew dizzy and he felt like hammers were banging in his head.. He stood against the wall for a bit to get used to the feeling and then he tried to ignore the pain and dizziness and go to class. He knew how to ignore pain... he's been doing it all his life..So he walked as fast as his small legs could carry him and entered the classroom.  
"Hey there queer!" he heard as soon as he got in. It was Peter.. His worst bully..All he ever did was abuse Louis physically and verbally. Louis ignored him and slowly, painfully headed for his sit. "Why the fuck are you ignoring me??" Peter insisted. Louis again, did not answer. Firstly because he didn't have the courage and secondly because he didn't have the energy. The pain in his head was almost unbearable and his heart was fluttering painfully and his bones were aching and he was cold. So cold.  
" Ok then fagget I'll give you a lesson after class" Peter threatened.  
Nonononono Louis thought. He couldn't do this today. He was so tired and in so much pain he honestly thought he wouldn't survive another beating. Some seconds passed and Louis could not stop thinking ways to prevent this from coming. In fact he panicked so much, his heartbeat started raising and he got out of breath. So he asked to go to the bathroom. On his way he was swaying dangerously and tears had already formed in his eyes. When he reached the bathroom he quickly sat down too mentally and physically exhausted, and leaned his weary head against the wall. He started forcefully crying his eyes out. He was crying so hard that the banging in his head got worse (if that's possible) and he didn't hear the bathroom door opening.  
"L-Louis? Is that you?" he heard. He hesitantly looked up and saw Harry reaching for him. He quickly lowered his head down too embarassed. That was the worst case senario, he believed. Now the only person who had ever been nice to him had seen him disgustingly crying on the bathroom floor. It was a matter of time that Harry joined his bullies and started hitting him too. But he was wrong because he felt a warm arm going around his shoulders and bringing him close. He immediately melted into the warmth and rested his pained head on Harry's shoulder.  
"What's wrong love? What made you so sad? Oh my god you're shivering! C'mere" he exclaimed and pulled his sweater off of him offering it to Louis. Louis would normally not accept the offer but today he was so freaking cold and in great pain all over, so he could not resist. He wore the sweater and leaned back on the wall thinking that Harry wouldn't want to hold him again. But Harry once again proved him wrong and pulled him so close that Louis was practically onto his lap.  
Some time passed until Louis could normallly breathe again and then Harry spoke again: " Do you wanna tell me darling?"  
"Um..it's nothing really..um..." Louis was till stuggling to talk and Harry noticed.  
"Ok love, you're barely able to talk and I can basically see you eyes drooping.. Do you want me to take you h-"  
"N-no no NO! Not home p-please..I-I'm fine..I can stay h-here!" Louis interrupted him.  
"Ok baby not home.. Do you maybe wanna go to mine?" Harry offered. No answer was received and Harry saw Louis was out cold on his lap too tired and exhausted. He took some time to admire the little figure..Louis was the smallest little person his age, Harry thought. He had asked Liam to tell him about Louis and he told him that he was a shy boy, same age as them, that didn't really had a lot of friends..And that's all he knew. Harry watched Louis for a couple of minutes and realised that he was actually the most beautiful human being! With his long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones and pink thin lips and small (maybe too small) body. Then he picked up the small boy that was whimpering softly even in his sleep and took him to his car. There he covered him with his jacket and headed for his home... And that's when Harry knew he was already falling for the tiny boy. And Louis was dreaming of green eyes and soft touches and warm cuddles, in a sleep full of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed this quite fluffy chapter! More fluff soon (and angst)  
> P.S Leave me comments if you like this story so I can know.Also suggest what you wanna happen next:)  
> All the love xx Melina


	4. The one where Louis is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Here's the fourth chapteer:) Hope you love it

Once Harry got home, he placed the small whimpering lump that was Louis on his bed and pulled several blankets and pillows around and on top of him wanting to keep him as warm as possible. Immediately the frown on Louis' face evened out and he curled in on himself, seeking for safety even in his sleep. Harry was watching the whole time..He watched as Louis' body was trembling horribly and how Louis was cold even with three blankets covering him. Harry's heart was aching for the tiny boy... Even though he didn't know much about him yet (he was so determined to know though) he felt the desperate need to protect him. He knew that people were giving Louis a hard time at school and he could not help but wonder why. He was literally the most adorable, fluffy little thing..So, so beautiful! Harry jumped out of his train of thoughts and went to make some tea thinking that Louis would surely need some when he woke up... He also turned the heater on the highest setting. Once he finished making the tea, he went back to his bedroom and carefully lied down next to Louis. He could not help but run his hand through Louis' feathery hair. Louis then did something that Harry hadn't seen him do before. He let out a tiny grin in his sleep! And awww, Harry thought. Louis was undoubtedly the cutest! But then he noticed that Louis was still trembling so he brought him closer and hugged him to his chest.. And like that he fell asleep himslef.  
A few hours later Louis suddenly woke up coughing up a lung. Whilst still coughing, he noticed Harry starting to wake up next to him and ofcourse he panicked! How did he end up here? Was Harry going to hurt him? Oh my god he even slept on him? Was he sick? He felt so weak and achy once again! Louis' heart had started to flutter dangerously again and he had trouble breathing..  
"Baby sit back don't strain yourself" Harry comforted.  
"Harry..w-why am I here? D-D-Did I pass out? icantbreathe" Louis rambled through strained breathes.  
"Love please take it easy. C'mon now sweety breathe for me" Harry had panicked himself.  
It took Louis a while to be able to breathe again and being so close to Harry didn't help at all. But eventually he managed to take a few full breathes. He then looked at Harry pure agony written on his face.  
"Sweetheart you passed out on me in the morning. So I brought you at my house to take care of you. Please take it easy! You look like you are running a fever. Here let me take your temperature." Harry exclaimed and reached for the thermometer. A minute passed without anyone talking since Louis' eyes were drooping again and oh god he was so cold.. He wished that Harry would hug him and keep him warm again but he knew that such a perfect, kind person like Harry wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. A disgusting piece of trash ( as his mother always says). The thermometer beeeped then.  
"103.4. definitely a fever" Harry mumbled worried. "Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry baby?" he asked. Louis kindly shook his head. But his stomach betrayed him and a loud rumble was heard.  
"I'll go cook something for you.. We want to get that little tummy of yours full don't we love?".  
"H-Harry?..p-please don't go.." Louis mumbled embarassed.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible love. With food and medicine and surely, cuddles! Try and sleep a little more, you need it. You gave me a good scare there".  
So Louis did as he was told. He was too tired to resist anyways.. He woke up to a gentle touch on his forehead.  
"Here baby eat! It's hot so be careful" Louis took the bowl of soup in his trembling hand and ate as much as his empty (for too long) tummy could fit. He hadn't eaten decent food in so long!  
"Now take this. It's just cold medicine, I promise" Harry said.  
Louis gulped the pill down with water and finally let his weary body rest against the pillows. The only problem was that he was still all cold. He thought about asking Harry another blanket, but he already had three so he figured that Harry wouldn't even own more blankets. But then his problem was solved when Harry pulled him closer and started running his hand up and down Louis' back. What he didn't know was that nor he was only providing warmth for the sick boy, but some pain relief too.. Pain that was caused by the terrible bruises all over his back and by many nights spent on the cold hard basement floor. So all this love and care that Harry offered, provided Louis the best sleep he ever had. Little did he know that what would come the next day, wouldn't be comforting at all... But for now he was resting his body and soul in Harry's safe arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like iit?? I even threw a little cliffhanger there! Show it some loving by leaving comments suggesting what u wanna happen next <3


	5. The one where Louis is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuys! This is the fifth chapter <3 Hope u enjoy xx

Some hours later Louis woke up from the loud ringing of his cellphone.. He honestly was surprised that this old thing could still ring. He immediately panicked knowing who was at the other side of the phone.. He looked at Harry who was sound asleep next to him. He was so beautiful, his rich curls laid out like a halo around his flawless face. He looked like an angel. But soon Harry would realise how fucked up Louis' life was and he would leave him.. Louis was sure... He picked up the phone then, scared and trembling both from fear and from the fever that was still hitting him hard. Too hard for his too small body.  
-"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT??" his father screamed on the phone causing Louis to cringe.  
-"D-dad please d-"  
-"YOU ARE NOT MY SON FOR FUCK'S SAKE!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU??"  
-Ι-im s-sorry.. I am sick a-nd..I-I passed out and a friend b-b" Louis mumbled.  
-GET YOU FATASS HERE NOW!" he screamed and the line went dead.  
Louis' weak heart was racing and he was sweating and he had trouble breathing.. Then ofcourse he started crying. Harry woke up hearing the cute sniffles and whimpers Louis made. "Hey now what's the matter beautiful?" he asked.  
"H-Harry I have to go..Thank you so much fo taking care of me" Louis quickly said taking off Harry's jumper.  
"But you're still sick Louis! It's raining outside! Please don't go! Let me take care of you baby please!" Harry begged. He knew that Louis was very weak and still sick. He didn't want him to go outside in the rain.  
"I'm fine Harry! I'm used to it" and yes Louis didn't mean to say that.   
"Louis what do you me-" But Louis was out of the door in the pouring rain. Harry's heart was racing with worry! He just met the tiny boybut he already knew he was falling for him. What if something happened to him? And what did Louis mean when he said "I'm used to it"? So Harry just sat on his couch his mind screaming at him to do something! But what could he do? He didn't even get the chance to ask Louis for his number. So he just sat there hoping to see Louis tomorrow at school if he was better, that is. Maybe his mum would let him stay home to take care of him...

In the meantime Louis was running in the rain, his heart fluttering in his chest, his head cloudy. He knew what to expect when he got home. He reached the door, hesitating to enter for a moment. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. And then he got inside.  
"Oh there you are! Did you fucking got lost? How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO DISOBEY MEE????" his father screamed, little drops of spit spluttering Louis' face. Louis didn't talk.. He knew that if he did, things could get worse. And then it started.. His father grabed him by his hair and threw him at the other side of the room. He started kicking his small body everywhere. Louis was too weak, too sick to protest. He just closed his eyes waiting for the blows to come and praying that he would just die right then and there. He could't even feel his body anymore. When it all ended, some tears made their way down Louis cheek. And then he realised something. He wanted Harry.. He wanted Harry to take him in his big stong arms and let him sleep in them forever. He wanted to be happy with him. Hold his hand, kiss him and just be with him. But he knew that was just a dream... Because Louis can't be happy. Harry could never want him. He could have anyone, someone better than Louis that wasn't shaking like a wet kitten all the time... Life just isn't for everyone, he thought and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it iis <3 i really hope you enjoy this story! Leave me your comments and suggest what you wanna happen next. Also I'm thinking I could start a little series of one shots? Just to give you guys sth when I cannot update this one? Tell me if you're interested! Is there even anyone who is reading this story? haha Ok byeee xx Melina


	6. The one where Louis is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! It's just that finals are coming up and I had so much to study!! Thanks again for ur patience..Enjoy xx Melina

Harry was so so worried! Two days had passed and he hadn't seen Louis at school.. He had asked everyone if they had seen him but some people hardly even knew him... And Harry was so freaking worried because Louis was still sick when he left running that day... He was sick and it was raining outside! What if something happened to him? Harry couldn't possibly bear to lose the tiny boy! He had just found him for god's sake...and he already had feelings for him. That's it Harry had to do something.. So during the break the next day he quietly snuck into the headmaster's office and checked the book that had the student's information in it...After searching for quite some time he found Louis' address and quickly left the office.

 

In the meantime Louis' life had taken a turn for the worst if that was possible... The beatings were ten times worse and his whole body hurt to the point he could hardly walk.. Every time he tried to sleep, his parents would bang things loudly to keep him awake! Plus his mother made him do all the housework and ofcourse his weak body couldn't fight the cold. His fever was still high, he knew, but he coulnd't do anything.. This and the cold air hitting him hard every night made him feel exhausted, cold and sore all over... He wasn't sure how much more he could do this. He knew his heart was giving up on him. And god! Did he miss Harry! His safe, strong arms that were keeping him warm weren't there anymore..Now that he needed him the most... But he was sure Harry wasn't going to search for him... Why would he anyways? He hardly knew him! So Louis couldn't possibly know the surprise he would get that morning.

 

Harry was walking fastly, straight to Louis' house. It wasn't too hard to find. He was surprised to say the least. From Louis' clothing Harry had figured that his family was poor. But this house was big enough. Maybe even a little bigger than his. Shrugging he knocked the door impatiently! He couldn't wait to have the small boy in his arms, hopefully healthier than the last time..

 

Louis' parents weren't at home that morning.. They left early for a picnic and left Louis alone with a few death threats. Louis finally had some time to lie his tired body on the couch and take some rest. But the headache was killing him and he was shivering even with a little duvet covering him. And then he heard a knock on the door. "It's probably a neighbor" he thought and considered not bothering to open. But something in his head was pushing him to do otherways. So he took a deep breath and slowly got up on his aching legs. He opened the door and immediately he was engulfed in the warm chest he was craving for so many days. An angel was there he was sure. His body immediately melted against Harry's and he started crying without even realising it. Harry observed the small boy and he wanted to vomit. Who did this to his little baby? How could they? His body was ever smaller that before, he was shivering badly still sick after so many days and he obviously was dead tired. He picked up the cute boy and carried him in the living room. There, he bundled him with the blanket and let him cry in his chest for as long as he needed. He rubbed his small back up and down to warm him up a bit, a movement Louis appreciated so so so much. Harry was on the verge of tears himself.  
"Shh baby I'm here now, shh I'm going to take care of you" Harry whispered in Louis' ear.   
Louis cried for some more time until his weak body gave up on him. Being in Harry's arms made the tension that was building in him float away and he was asleep. Harry noticed that the sick boy was still shivering and he searched for some more blankets to drape over Louis. When he did that he lied next to the boy and took him in his arms to help him get warmer. He also took his small hands in his and started rubbing them in hopes to make Louis feel better. And it probably did because the small whimpers Louis made died down a bit and the frown between his eyebrows left. Then he moved doing the same for his little dainty feet that were so so cold under his touch. After he made sure Louis was warm enough, he spooned him again and waited for him to wake up... Harry was going to learn what was happening to his little angel and he was going to save him from whatever hell was chasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you goo! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter.. More fluff soon xxx


	7. The one where Harry takes care of his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I was in a school trip in Switzerland! Had so much fun! Love u Melina xx

It had been 3 hours and Louis still hadn't woken up. While he was asleep Harry thought a lot of senarios why Louis was so sick and tired all the time, but nothing seemed right. Harry was so worried about Louis. He had been sleeping for so many hours and he was burning hot. Harry got up, found a towel in the kitchen and wet it with some lukewarm water. He then carefully wiped the sweat from Louis face and placed it on his forehead. Louis left a small cute sigh in his sleep, his features easing out. Then Harry started massaging Louis' scalp, Louis even unconsious, leaning into the loving touch.  
Another hour passed and Harry decided to wake Louis up so that he could eat something and drink some water. He gently started pressing small kisses all over Louis' small face.  
"Come on sweety, wake up for a few minutes then you can go back to sleep" Harry muttered softly.  
"Nngh" Louis let out a whimper of protest.  
"Yes love please I know you don't feel well but you have to eat something. Then we can cuddle some more and relax"  
Louis then fluttered his eyes open and Harry could swear thet he could look in them forever. Louis stuggled even lifting himself up so Harry gently helped him lie against the pillows.  
"Tell me baby how are you feeling." Harry whispered because he knew that Louis probably had a headache.  
"I'm fine Harry..You can leave now I will b-" He was cut off by a horrible sounding cough.  
"Louis it's okay not to be fine...Let me help you. Tell me how you feel!"  
"...I honestly feel terrible. Can't even keep my eyes open." Louis said with a small voice.  
"Then I'm going to make you something to eat and you can sleep again." Harry said.  
"No Harry please..you-you have to leave. If they find you here it's only going to get worse."  
That's when it hit Harry. That's when every piece of the puzzle got in place.  
"L-Louis...Do-Do your parents hurt you?" Harry asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
Louis then just nodded, tears starting falling down his face.  
"Shhh baby shh..It's okay now I'm here" Harry said taking Louis into his arms."We are going to go to my place for a while so I can take care of you properly. You are going to take the rest you need, eat properly, spend some time with me. It's going to be great!"  
"B-but what about my parents?"  
"It's going to be okay Louis trust me. Can you stand?" Harry asked.  
Louis tried to stand on his own but his small body had lost his energy a long time ago. So Harry immediately picked him up and carried him to his place.

Οnce they reached Harry's, Louis was already falling asleep in Harry's arms. While Louis was asleep, Harry made sure that everything was perfect when he woke up. He turned the heater all the way up, knowing that Louis was still sick, he prepared a light dinner of vegetable soup and he even set up blankets on the couch. He still couldn't believe what Louis was going through at home. So when Louis woke up, Harry wanted to make him feel as loved and cared for as he could... But Louis was not waking up anytime soon so Harry went up to his room to wake him up. He found Louis, a small lump under the blankets, once again slightly shivering ans sweaty. He carefully sat on the bed and reached for his cheek. While softly caressing it, he whispered: "Angel, do you think you have enough energy to wake up and keep me company for a while? Hmm?" Louis then opened his small eyes, a small smile playing on his thin lips. "Yeah I think I can do that" he shyly said. Louis prepared for the excruciating pain of his bones that came every time he stood up lately, but the pain never came because Harry quickly picked him up. "H-Harry y-you don't have to carry me everywhere..I-I can walk.." Louis muttered. "I want to Lou..You just relax." Harry carefully put Louis on the couch and brought him his tea, soup and medicine. While Louis slowly ate, Harry was thinking how he was going to tell the pretty boy what he wanted to say. He then picked up the courage and said: "Okay Louis..Umm I wanted to tell you something... I-I really like you okay? And I understand that you may not like me back and that you have a lot on your plate. But I want you Louis. And I want to take care of you and hold you and kiss you and make you happy...so...wouldyouliketobemyboyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangeeer!! hope u enjoyed:)


	8. The one where it's official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter..Thank you so much for your kind comments and your kudos <3 Sorry I did not update for such a long time but finals last for a couple weeks in Greece..

To say that Louis was shocked, is an understandment. He didn't expect that at all. He thought that he was just a charity case to Harry. That Harry was too kind to let the weak sick boy die or something. Sure he liked Harry from the moment he met him but he was sure the feelings were not returned..Why would they? He was just Louis the fucking abused retard that never spoke to anyone. This was a total dream that came true.  
"Oh my g-god! Yes yes Harry I would l-love that!" he said shyly.  
"Oh god! Thank you Lou! I promise you will not regret this..Umm I'm going to kiss you now.."   
And then it just kinda happened. It felt like their souls were instantly reaching for each other. Louis had never felt so warm in his life and Harry...well Harry felt that that was it. He had found everything he was searching for. The kiss lasted for quite some time and when it ended Louis heart was fluttering so fast he thought he would pass out. He felt kinda dizzy to be honest. He just brushed it off. He just had his first kiss with someone as perfect as Harry. He was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. Harry couldn't possobly feel the same.  
"Okay love..How about we watch a movie?"  
And they did just that. Louis' eyes were drooping now and then and he felt like his head was about to explode but he didn't say anything. He just did not want to be a burden. But then Harry noticed.  
"Baby how are you feeling? What can I do for you?" Harry asked.  
And that was it. Louis fellt disgusting after all the illness hitting him so he asked for a shower.  
"Ofcourse lovie. Uum..you can go..and there are fresh towels under the sink. I'm going to warm up a jumper for you to wear when you finish." Harry said smiling at Louis' adorable actions as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid.   
"Okay..thank you so much Harry" Louis whispered and shyly gave Harry a small kiss on the lips. Harry helped him up and oh..his legs felt like jello.   
"Louis..umm I mean do you need any help love? You can barely stand.." Harry said worriedly.  
"No Harry it's fine.. It won't take long" Louis gave a small smile.  
"Okay then..I will be waiting in the living room."  
Louis got in the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. His body was so weak and sore that he needed to sit on the toilet sit every now and then. After five agonizing minutes he managed to be naked and he slowly stepped in the shower. And when he turned on the hot water he felt like all the tension was melting away..he used Harry's vanilla scented shampoo and body wash and when he finished cleaning himself he just sat down in the shower too exhausted and relaxed..And that's where Harry found him after an hour..kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that:) Leave your comments saying how you liked it and what you wanna happen next. All the love xx Melina


	9. The one where Louis opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for yaa:)

Once Louis got in the shower, Harry sat on the couch for a bit, deep in thought. Louis and his life of suffering was the only thing on his mind. How could someone do this to their own child? Especially Louis who was the smallest and most innocent, adorable, beautiful person ever! His little baby has gone through so much.. And he was going through all of this all alone...No friends, no siblings.. It must have been a living hell. And god! Louis was so thin...The meal that Harry made him must have been his first warm, real meal in a while. "But I'm here now", Harry thought. "I'm going to love him and take care of him. I'm going to give him what he deserves" was his last thought and then he got up. He put a big warm jumper in the dryer for Louis to wear when he got out and he made the bed so that it would be nice and warm. Then he sat down with his laptop and waited..

 

Half an hour passed and Louis was still in there. Harry was starting to get pretty worried. Why was Louis taking so long? Harry could still hear the water running, but he didn't want to call Louis. He knew that the boy was propably relaxing. So he waited fifteen more minutes...And nothing. The water was still running and no sound from Louis. So he started calling his name. "Louis? Are you almost done love?" he asked. But no reply. After a couple minutes of calling for the boy Harry decided to get in... He knew that he was breaking Louis' privacy but he was too worried to wait another second. What he saw when he got in may have been the most adorable thing Harry has ever seen. Louis was sat down in the shower curled in a small ball the water falling on his petite body. Harry couldn't help but coo at him. He reached for the tiny boy but when his hand touched the water he winced. The water had turned cold.. "Poor Louis must be freezing" he tought. So he took the biggest and fluffiest towel he owned and wrapped Louis in it. He picked him up and carefully carried him in his room where he dressed him in one of his warm jumpers and some sweatpants (trying not to glance at his privates). Then he tucked some blankets around him and grabbed the hair dryer. He didn't want to let Louis sleep with wet hair since he was still very sick. He turned it on and gently started drying Louis' feathery hair while massaging his sculp. Louis was so tired, he barely stirred in his sleep. He only sighed a couple of times, thankful for the warmth and the fingers that were easing his headache. An hour later Louis woke up feeling a lot better. His headache was not that bad anymore and he was warm, Harry spooning him from behind. He carefully turned so that he could face Harry and stayed there admiring his flawless face. He then decided that Harry had the most beautiful face that he had ever seen. "Like what you see?" Harry mumbled grinning, voice rough and sexier than ever. Louis' cheeks heated and he blushed furiously. "Um..I'm sorry..I-I didn't mean to stare.." great now Harry thought he was a creeper. "It's okay angel relax" Harry said,"may I ask you some questions baby? Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah okay" Louis answered internally congratulating himself for not stuttering. "Louis how long is this happening? How long have they been hurting you? "Um..since I was three..I think..I was an accident..t-they never wanted me.." Louis was already tearing up."I was supposed to die at birth I think.." "Why Louis?" Harry asked already heartbroken. "Because I have a weak heart...Um..I don't exactly know...I was never treated for it..." Louis admitted, tears now freely falling from his eyes. Harry was shocked to say the least. How could this monsters ignore their son's illness? "And...why do people at school give you a hard time Louis?" "Because I'm quiet...and different...I don't know...Look Harry..if..if you changed your mind, I understand. I don't wanna drag you into this...I-I" Louis was full on sobbing now. "Baby look at me" Harry said gently making Louis face him by his chin. "I'm not leaving okay? I'm here! I just found you and I already adore you! Tomorrow we are going to the doctor for that little heart of yours, I don't want it to be tired anymore okay? Don't worry about anything, angel. Just relax and take the rest you need." he kissed Louis' forehead and let him cry on his chest. He was going to fix his boy right up. His sweet little angel that had suffered so much was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it:) Let me know in the comments xx


	10. The one where someone lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i just decided i wanted to update this story idk why and idk if anyone will be interested but still! i hope that even if one person reads this they will enjoy it xx

The next morning, Harry woke up first. He took some time to stare at Louis' beautiful face and then he got up to make some breakfast. While he was preparing it, he was thinking about what he could do to help Louis. His parents were coming back in a week since they were on a business trip. What would he say to them? He couldn't let Louis return to that hellhole he called home. He finished cooking the pancakes he was making and shook the thoughts out of his head. He had one week to figure that out. For now he wanted to focus on taking care of Louis both physically and mentally.   
He quietly entered the bedroom and chuckled when he saw Louis sprawled out on the bed with his mouth slighty ajar. The poor boy must be having the best sleep he ever had. He didn't want to wake him up but he had to, so that Louis could eat and drink something. "Louis" he whispered while gently stroking his small back. Louis immediately stirred.   
"Ye- yes I'm up. Sorry I slept in. Do you need me to go?"   
"No baby! Why would you think that? I just woke you up so we can eat some breakfast and the I have to go to school."   
Louis body relaxed. " You mean WE have to go." he suggested.   
"No honey, you're staying here. You need to take some time to recover and rest. Do not worry my parents won't be home until next week."  
"But Harry are you sure? How can you trust me already to leave me alone in your own house? I could..I could ruin something or.."   
Harry laughed. " Louis I only know you for a couple of weeks but I already know you wouldn't hurt a fly"   
Louis smiled.   
Half an hour later Harry left for school. So Louis decided to watch some TV and maybe get some more sleep, since he still felt quite tired. 

*AT SCHOOL*   
*HARRY'S POV*

The ring rang signing it was time for break after the first period. I grabbed my lunchbag and headed to the cafeteria, Louis on my mind. Was he ok? Was he running a fever? Was be hungry? Was he asleep? I decided not to worry anymore. I had given Louis my number and he knew where to find me. Today,on the lunch table along with my bestfriends Liam and Niall, sat Peter. I don't know him that much but he seems to be a cool guy.  
"Hey guys! Hey Peter! Wassup?" I greeted.   
We began making smalltalk mainly talking about classes and video games. Until Peter began talking about...Louis.   
" I hate that retard" he said. "Did you know he is a slut? He has fucked every guy in this town, I'm telling ya. He tries to seem kind and shy but he is a snake! Everyone knows that! He even has a fake paper that allows him to skip PE claiming he has a heart disease. He just wants pity. He is a liar! And by the way Harry, he was talking behind your back. Something about you being ugly or some shit." he finished.   
And then Harry's heart broke into a thousand pieces, the butterflies ripping him apart from the inside out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed:) p.s suggestions for this story will be appreciated.


	11. The one where everything is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Another update xx Also sorry I'm late once again. I suck at this, you are free to leave hahah

Louis was patiently waiting for Harry to come home. It felt so surreal. The whole thing. He couldn't believe that Harry wanted to be with someone as troubled as him. Louis wasn't meant to be loved. He wasn't meant for soft things and loving whispering and warm embraces. Louis was sharp at the edges. He was fucked up in every possible way. The only thing he knew how to cope with was pain, hopelessness and reject. How was he supposed to take all of this in? Harry was everything he ever wished for. Harry was the light at the end of the tunnel. A tunnel Louis thought would never end. But how could he believe that he, Louis Tomlinson, was everything Harry Styles wished for? Harry Styles was kind and soft and beautiful in every way. He had so much to give and so much to gain. And Louis...was just...existing...until now.. What could he do to escape from the torment his parents caused him?  
His thoughts were interrupted by the key at the front door. Louis was overthinking so much that he didn't realise that time had flew by. Harry was here. Excited as he was, Louis overlooked the excruciating pain on his body, and slowly walked down the stairs to see him. He heart fluttered only at the thought that he would see Harry. He painfully walked to the living room and there he stood in all his greatness Harry Styles. But..what was that expression on his face? 

*After Harry heard what came from Peter's mouth, he couldn't believe his ears. Could Louis do something like that? Say something so horrible for the person who practically saved him? He knew that people could seem like something and be something else on the inside. How could he be so wrong about him? Now that he thought about it, he totally trusted Louis since day one. It was more than likely that he had misjudged. Peter was at this school before him. He surely knew more about everyone.*

\- "Louis..what the fuck?" Harry yelled.  
\- "H-Harry? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Louis questioned.  
\- "Tell me why the hell you go around school saying stuff about me? How could you betray me like that? I TRUSTED YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE! GOD! I EVEN THOUGHT I COULD LOVE YOU!! Just...how?" Harry's voice broke...  
Louis was shocked to say the least. What was Harry talking about? His weak heart was painfully thumbing in his chest. His ribcage felt like it was about to break. He couldn't breathe. He for sure couldn't answer.  
"Louis...I'm at loss of words" a few tears escaped Harry's eyes. Louis wanted to gather them and treasure them forever. A creature like Harry shouldn't cry. Ever.  
"I want you to leave Louis. Leave right now and never come back! You caused me enough pain already."

Louis gathered all the strength he had left and painfully walked to the door. A single tear fell down his cheek. His body felt like it was on fire from the luck of oxygen.  
What did just happen? Did Harry realise everything? Did he finally reaalised he couldn't cope with someone like Louis? Louis walked down the street. Was he supposed to go back to that place? And also how? He didn't even know where in the town Harry's house was? The sky was grey and full of clouds. It would rain soon.. Louis kept walking. His small body was trembling from the winter air. He felt so cold and tired. He just wanted to lay down right then and there on the street and...die even. Noone would care anyways. He bet his head that noone would be effected by his absence. He found a small bench. He sat on it. It was cold. Everything was cold. Everything was dark.. once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to happen next? I love seeing your comments so write whatever you want <3


	12. The one where Louis is dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guuys! Like...this story is so slow but I always seem to have the need to write when I truly feel emotional and inspired..soo pls bear with the slow af updates and thank you in advance <3

Louis was still sitting on the bench when it started raining. The first drop fell from the sky onto his small forehead. He looked up and cursed through his teeth. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know where he was, he was freezing, the pain all over his tiny body was insane. A tear fell from his eye along with some more drops from the sky. He stood up limping and started walking towards nowhere. Then he reached for his jeans pocket and found out that he had some money to take the bus. After some awkard conversations with strangers, asking them where the right bus stop was to take him back to his place (they all looked at him with pity in their eyes, Louis had no doubt they thought he was homeless judging by his beat up appearence..but then again, wasn't he?) he found himself on a bus seat trembling like a wet kitten and a huge headache forming. His body grew stiff and when the time came, he found it extra hard to get off the bus. When he did, he still had to do some walking to reach his home (house! not home..house). He knocked on the door and waited..He waited for 46 seconds (he was counting them). Then the door opened. Then he was dead.

 

                                                                                                                          ~2 WEEKS LATER~

 

**Harry**

Two weeks had gone by. Harry was starting to forget about Louis (was he?) He hadn't seen him at school for two weeks. Harry was having fun with his friends, did his homework, he was happy. Then why every fucking time he drove by Louis' neighborhood he looked towards Louis' house? Why every night he had to hug the pillow Louis had slept on if he wanted to get some sleep? Why was he so worried about Louis and the abuse he claimed he was receiving? Was he even telling the truth? Ofcourse he didn't! Peter had told him all about Louis and his past. That he used to steal stuff (then why did Louis didn't steal anything when Harry left him at his house alone?), that he faked his heart disease (then why Louis couldn't breathe right, he got cold and tired so easily and was so rediculously small?), that he has fucked every guy at this town (then why was Louis so shy when it came to Harry even touching him?). Was Louis Tomlinson such a good actor? Where is Louis? Is Louis okay? Is Louis still sick? Is Louis..alive? Ofcourse he is alive! His parents are probably not even abusing him! He used that as an excuse to catch Harry's attention (but he didn't Harry..you figured it out yourself and he just admitted it). What made Harry believe Peter? What made Harry don't believe Louis. He shook his head. All these questions were damaging his head! He decided to go for a run to relieve some of the stress and tension. He got up from his office chair, wore something loose but warm (it was freezing out there) and his trainers and he started running. He ran and ran and ran until...he was at Louis neighborhood. He reached his house. He stood outside for 13 minutes. There weren't any lights on. The house kind of looked creepy and not welcoming at all. His heart throbbed. How could someone live in such a cold place? For some reason he wanted to ring the bell. He wanted to fight Louis! He wanted to scream WHY on his face! So he did just that. He rang the bell. No awnser. Rang again. Someone walked inside the house, he could hear. The door opened.

"What do you want?" there stood the most terrifying man Harry had ever seen.

"Umm.. I'm a friend of Louis..may i please talk to him" boy, this man really was intimidating.

"HAHAHA Louis has friends?! Anyway I don't even care! He's upstairs at the rooftop. Let me give you the key" the man said.

"Is Louis locked up there or something?" Harry wondered internally.

"There you go. Go see what your friend is worth of...I'm sure you won't want him as a friend after this" the man said with a smug smile on his face.

Harry was so confused. This man was so weird. He deciding not to think about him. He just wanted to see Louis by now. He climbed the stairs. This house was huge but very poorly decorated. Also no pictures of Louis anywhere. No happy stuff lying around. He reached the door to the rooftop and unlocked it. He waited to see Louis in a huge jacket, sitting, looking at the sky and listening to music or something like that. What else could a person be doing on a rooftop in this freezing weather? What he saw then, would be haunting him forever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked iit! What do you think Harry saw at the rooftop?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
